If I Was The One
by babygrl35
Summary: Alec knows Max's real birthday & decides to throw her a party
1. Planning

Title: If I Was The One

Author: babygrl35

Rating: PG

Pairings: M/A

Summary: Alec knows Max's real birthday & wants to surprise her.

**********

****

Chapter 1

Alec strolled into Jam Pony that morning very happy & very excited. He looked around the room & spotted the girl he needed to talk to.

"Hey, OC," Alec said running up to her.

"Hey, Boo," she returned. OC noticed Alec's mood & decided to question him about it. "So what's up with you, Boo? You have a lil' extra 'bounce' in your walk today."

"Actually," he said, "that's why I'm here. I need you to help me with something involving Max," Alec replied with a smirk on his face.

"If you think I'm gonna test it out with you & mah home girl, you better run now before Original Cindy lay the smack down on you," OC said, her voice slowly raising.

"Woah! Calm down! It's nothing like that!" Alec said trying to defend himself. "Jeez, you have a sick mind," he added with a little chuckle. OC looked like she was getting impatient, so he got to the matter of their meeting. "Ok, seriously. Max's birthday is tomorrow & I wanted to plan something for her."

"Wait, Max doesn't even know her it's her birthday. How in the world do you know?"

"When me & her were picked for breeding partners, Manticore gave me her file & her date of birth was on there."

"Damn…and why do YOU want to do this for her? I mean, ya'll are fightin' all the time. You would be the last person I'd expect this from," OC said, already knowing the real answer.

"Well, uh, umm…" Alec stuttered, not knowing what to say. "Um, I just, uh, figured it would be a good idea to do something for her. You know, stuff friends do for each other," Alec spit out quickly hoping OC bought it.

"Uh huh, well she could use it since she's been really stressed out. Meet me @ lunch & I'll bring Sketchy. All of us can think of something."

"Ok, see you then!" Alec agreed, now even happier that his plan just might fall through.

**********

When OC & Sketchy came to the park, Alec had already been waiting for 15 minutes for them.

"Jeez, you guys, what took you so damn long?" Alec asked, obviously irritated.

"Chill, pretty boy, you have no idea how hard it is to get away from that girl," OC said, getting very defensive.

"Yeah man, that woman will just take no for an answer," Sketchy said trying to back up OC.

Alec, chuckling, said, "Believe me, I know."

"Ok, let's get down to business. I've already run everything by Sketch, so let's start coming up with ideas for this bitch," OC said, very excited & happy that she was doing something like this for Max.

"Ok," Alec replied, "I figured we could throw her a surprise party, have all her friends there & people from work & everything."

"That's kinda plain," Sketchy said. "I mean, yeah it would be a surprise party, but…"

"But what fool?" OC yelled. "You think you got something better?"

"Wait, maybe we could do something for her at the party, you know, to show her how much we care about her & how much we appreciate her," Alec explained.

"Yeah! We could do something like a karaoke thing!" Sketchy said. "I did something like that for my mom & it was a lot of fun. Plus she loved it."

"I guess it's settled then!" OC confirmed with a smile. "We better figure out how we're gonna pull this off without her knowing."

And so the three of them began to prepare for the party…

**********

So what do you think?? I'm kinda having trouble thinking of songs that friends could sing in appreciation of someone else. Can any of you think of any? I'd love any suggestions!!!


	2. Surprise!

****

Chapter Two

The next day…

"Hey Max!" Alec called when he walked into work. "You ok? You look a little tired," he asked all concerned.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just had trouble sleeping last night," she said shrugging it off.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked again, knowing automatically she had trouble sleeping because she had nightmares.

"Yeah I'm fine, really," she reassured him, touched by his concern. Lately, she noticed her & Alec becoming closer, being nicer to each other & hanging out with together more. _Not that I don't mind. It's nice having someone like me around._

"Ok, if you say so," he told her, still a little unsure. "Hey, you're coming to Crash tonight right?"

"I don't think so. I don't really feel like being around a crowd tonight. I think I'll just stay home."

Alec started to panic. _She has to come tonight!_ "Aww, come on. What fun is staying at home?" He asked, trying not to look obvious.

"I really don't know Alec. I'm not really feeling up to it."

"Just for a little bit. If you really do want to leave, you can. Plus, I'll be in your area later so I can pick you up. See, you won't even have to drive."

"I…I don't know, Alec," Max said wavering.

"Please, for me, Max?" Alec pleaded.

Looking at his face, she knew she couldn't say no to him. "Ok, I give in. But if I start to get even remotely bored, I'm leaving."

__

Yes!!! "Ok, no problem," Alec said calmly, but jumping up & down inside.

**********

"Max! You ready yet?!" Alec called, letting himself into her apartment.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second!" She yelled back from her room.

"Ok, let's go," Max said walking up to Alec. Noticing he wasn't moving, she waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Hello? Earth to Alec?"

"Oh! Uh," Alec stammered, having been caught staring at her. "Uh, sorry, it's just, you, um, you look good. Actually too good for someone who wanted to stay home tonight," he added with a twinkle in his eyes.

In all reality, he thought she look hot. She wore fitting black pants that laced up the front & a dark blue halter top & her leather jacket with a pair of black boots.

"Shut up, Alec, & let's got," she said pushing him out the door. "You said earlier that you would be in my area tonight," she said making conversation. "What were you doing over here?"

"Had to pick up something for a friend," he replied, getting on his motorcycle.

Before she could question him any further, he started up the engine & gunned it down the street.

**********

Max & Alec arrived at Crash & were walking to the dorr when Max noticed Alec smiling like an idiot.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked him right before he opened the door.

"This," he said opening it & leading her in.

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone shouted when Max & Alec walked into the club.

"Oh My God!…Oh My God!" Was all she was able to get out.

"Happy Birthday, Maxie," Alec said, standing next to her. Lowering his voice so that one she could hear him, he told her, "I saw you birth date on your file at Manticore."

Max was so shocked that she didn't even notice OC & Sketchy run up to her.

"Happy Birthday, Boo!" OC said hugging her fiercely.

"Happy Birthday, Max," Sketchy said also giving her a hug.

Max turned to all of them, not really knowing what to say. "All of you did this?"

"Actually," OC answered, "It was really hot boy's idea here," pointing to Alec.

"Yeah, we just helped out," Sketchy added.

Max looked at Alec, having an unreadable expression on her face. "You did this? You planned all this?"

"Um, yeah. I…I knew your birthday was coming soon & I wanted to do something special for you," Alec said, unsure of her reaction. But it was his turn to be shocked when she threw her arms around him & hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered, "Thank you so much, Alec."

Realizing what was going on, he wrapped his arms around her & smiled. "You're very welcome, Maxie."

Max & Alec broke apart & grinned at each other until they were disturbed by OC.

"Let's get this party started!!!"

**********

Sorry for the chapters being so short. I'm trying to make the rest a little bit longer. But yeah, I'm still kinda lost on songs to use…Suggestions? Please?


	3. Attention Please!

****

Chapter 3

Max walked around the club saying hi to everyone. Her, Alec, OC, & Sketchy finally made it to their table when she saw Logan standing next to it.

"Hey, Max," he greeted her.

"Hey, Logan!" She moved to give him a hug like she did with everyone else. Suddenly she was pulled back by Alec just before she touched Logan. Looking at her with a surprised face he said, "Be careful, Max! You can't do that with him!"

She the realized she had forgotten about the virus & apologized quickly to Logan . "Oh my god, Logan! I-"

"It's ok, Max," he said cutting her off. "I forgot about it too. We just…need to be really careful tonight," he added with a hint of sadness in his voice.

All of them could tell Max was upset but they didn't know what to do.

"Come on, Max," Alec said quickly. "Don't let this ruin your night."

"Alec, I'm just so upset right not…"

"I know but the night is still young," he answered. "You know & I know that you can still have fun. Besides, there are a few more surprised," he told her winking at her.

"Yeah, girl, we ain't done with you yet," OC told her.

"You know guys, you don't have to do anything else. This is just too much already," Max tried to tell everyone.

But just as she finished saying this, she heard a lot of cheering & clapping behind her. She turned around only to see a huge cake roll up to her. It had 3 large layers that looked big enough to feed everyone at Crash. It also had 20 candles at the top & had a sign on the front that said "Happy Birthday Max!" in big letters.

"See!" Alec said leading her up to the cake. "We told you there were more surprises!"

"Oh my god! You guys, this is so amazing! Thank you so much!" max told them, not being able to fully express how happy she was.

"Logan was actually the one that got the cake," Alec said, trying to give some of the credit to Logan, but not really wanting to.

Max turned to Logan with a look of surprise & affection on her face. But before she could say anything, he stopped her.

"It was no problem, Max," he said.

"Well, Max, what are you waiting for?" Sketchy interrupted. "Make a wish & blow out you candles!"

Max looked around at all of her friends, thinking of a wish. Her eyes finally landed on Alec & instantly thought of a wish. He smiled at her & she smiled back, making up her mind & then blew out all the candles in one breath. Everyone cheered as the last candle was blown out.

"Let's eat!!"

**********

Max, Alec, Logan, OC, & Sketchy had already finished their cake & were sitting @ a table near the dance floor. Max noticed Alec look at OC & Sketchy & both nodded their heads at him. Max started to get very curious but spoke up when they started to stand. "And where are you two going?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Boo, we'll be right back," OC said quickly before they walked away.

"Alec, where are they going?" she questioned him.

"I have absolutely no clue, Maxie," he answered, not even looking at her, but instead taking a sip of his beer.

"Alec, I-" she started but was cut off but the sound of a microphone being tapped into.

"Hello? Could I have everyone's attention please?" Everyone turned to the dance floor to find OC @ Sketchy standing side by side with Sketch holding the mic. Clearing his throat, he started again. "As all of you here know, today is Max's birthday & me & a couple of other people wanted to do something for her to show our appreciation for her."

"Oh god, Alec, what are they doing?" Max asked in desperation but never taking her eyes off of her friends.

"You'll see."

"So," Sketchy continued, "Max Guevara! Here's our appreciation for you!"

As everyone cheered at the end of Sketchy's announcement, music started coming through the speakers.

"Oh.My.God."

__

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day

OC & Sketchy started singing to Max, who could only stare.

__

When it's cold outside I've got the month of May

I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl (my girl, my girl"

Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)

By this time everyone in the club was clapping. Max could only laugh hysterically as OC & Sketchy started bouncing side to side to the beat of the song.

__

I've got so much honey he bees envy me

I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees

OC & Sketchy made their way to the table & were trying to pull Max onto the flood with them. She tried to resist but when Alec gave her a little transgenic push, she flew right into her friends.

__

I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl (my girl, my girl)

Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)

Max now stood in between OC & Sketchy, all three of them bouncing back & forth to the beat, singing along to the music.

__

Hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

Ooooh

I don't need no money, fortune, or fame

Alec got up & joined his friends on the dance floor. Everyone was singing to the music, having a good time.

__

I've got all the riches baby one man can claim

I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way

My girl (my girl, my girl)

Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)

**********

After the song was finished & everyone sat back down, Logan pulled Max aside to talk to her in private.

"Is there something wrong Logan?" Max asked very worried.

"No, actually," he said quickly, "quite the opposite. I, um…"

"What's wrong? Why do you look so nervous?"

Logan gathered himself & started to explain. "A couple of weeks ago, I started following a lead on a Manticore scientist." Not really knowing what to say next, Logan pulled out a little tube with a green liquid in it. "I found it, Max. I got the cure," he simply said.

**********

I am so sorry about the wait! I had a mental block & I had a bunch of school stuff to worry about! I'll be posting more in the next few days though 'cuz I want this story to be done with. But yeah, reviews please?


	4. If I Was The One

****

Chapter 4

Max stared at the bottle speechless. They had tried so hard for so long to get the cure. And now that they had it, she didn't know what to do.

Meanwhile, Alec was sitting at the table with OC & Sketchy, but he paid no attention to them. He sat watching Max & Logan, hearing every word Logan said & saw him pull the bottle out. All his hopes for Max fell when he saw the cure.

__

They have it. They really have it this time. I guess all this planning, this whole night, was for nothing he thought, looking like he lost.

OC saw this in a heartbeat & got really worried. "What's wrong, Boo? What happened?"

"That's what happened," he said, pointing to Max & Logan. "They found the cure," he mumbled, not being able to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "I guess there's no point in me doing my thing for her."

"Alec, you should still do it," Sketchy said. "Even if they have the cure, so what? She'll still like it, man."

"Sketch's right, Boo," OC said agreeing with him. "Just cuz they got the cure doesn't mean you can't give Max her gift."

Alec sat for a little longer staring at Max & Logan, debating whether or not he should give her his present. _How come she hasn't moved yet? She hasn't even said a word to Logan_ he wondered. _I guess Sketchy's right. So what if they can be together now? She should still get her present._

Alec got up from the table & went to go prepare his present for Max.

**********

Max didn't know how to react. She didn't know what to say, she couldn't even move. In fact, she didn't do anything for so long that Logan started to panic.

"Max? Max, you ok?" Logan asked.

Max snapped out of her trance & realized what he was asking. "Oh, um, yeah. Yeah, I'm ok. Sorry, I was just so shocked & surprised. That's all," she replied, still not knowing what to do.

"Do you want to take it now or after the party?" Logan asked her. "I made sure that they're no side affects or anything, so it's safe. We just need to give it about an hour or so before we touch, just to let run through your whole body & do its work."

"So this is it?" Max wondered out loud. "This is the real thing? No catches or set backs or anything?"

"Nope, the real thing," Logan reassure while taking out a syringe. Max smiled & took the bottle & syringe carefully from Logan & injected the sure into her arm.

"So now all we have to do is wait an hour," Max stated again.

Logan opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Seeing that it was one of his informants, he walked further back into the back where it was quieter.

__

I can't believe this Max thought. _We finally have the cure. No time limit, no complications, nothing. I can finally touch him with out him dropping dead. Well, in an hour._ Max saw Logan walking back to her & asked, "Hey, who was that?"

"An informant of mine," he replied. "He said he got some info on a guy I've been trying to crack down."

"Oh," was all Max could say, already feeling the disappointment, waiting for him to ash her for a favor.

"You need to go to the safe house for me & pick it up. That's where he left the info," he said.

"Right now?" She said upset. "But what about the party? It's not even over yet."

Logan obviously couldn't take the hint that Max didn't want to go. "Well, you could go later, like in an hour or something."

Max let a sigh escape her lips. "Yeah, I guess," she said & started to walk away from Logan back to the table.

"Hey, Boo, you ok?" OC said, noticing the look on Max's face.

"Yeah, I'm good," she answered, not sounding very convincing. She looked around the table & saw someone was missing. "Hey, where's Alec?"

"Oh. He sad to go do something really quick. He'll be back soon though," Sketchy told her.

"Oh, ok," Max said feeling disappointed again. _First Logan puts me in a bad mood & now Alec. Could this night get any worse? _Max thought feeling her eyes start to sting.

**********

Alec walked away from the table saying to himself that this was a good idea. When he got to the dance floor, he spoke to the DJ as quietly as possible while keeping an eye on Max & Logan at the same time. Just as he finished he saw Logan return to Max from his phone call.

"You need to go to the safe house for me & pick it up. That's where he left the info," he said.

__

God what an asshole!! It's her birthday & he wants her to do Eyes Only stuff for him?! Why does he keep doing stuff like this, screwing things up with Max? Alec thought angrily. Then he saw tears slowly start to form in her eyes after she went back to the table. _Why is she crying?! What happened now?! Wait, it's probably 'cuz of Logan & his stupid ass. I can't believe he doesn't see how he hurts her._ Suddenly, Alec thought of an idea. He turned back to the DJ, talking to him quietly again. When he was done, Alec turned to face Max & stood staring at her, waiting for the last song to finish.

**********

__

Why isn't Alec back yet? OC & Sketchy said he wouldn't be long, but he's been gone for awhile Max thought. Just then, a slow song started to filter through the speakers & somehow the crowd parted up to the dance floor, revealing Alec with a microphone, singing.

**__**

I see the way he treats you

I feel the tears you've cried

And it makes me sad, and it makes me mad

There's nothing I can do, Baby

Oh my god was the only coherent thought going through Max's mind at the moment. She was so stunned by Alec, she would have never guessed he would do something like this. _He has a really good voice_ was her next thought.

**__**

'Cause your lover is my best friend

And I guess that's where the story ends

So I've gotta try to keep it inside

You will never be, never be mine, but

Alec started walking slowly towards Max, not being able to read her face but knew he had to keep going.

** __**

If I was the one who was loving you, Baby

The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy

And if I was by your side

You'd never know one lonely night

And if it were my arms you were running to

I'd give you love in these arms of mine

If I was the one in your life

If I could have just one wish

I'd wish that you were mine

Alec got down & kneeled beside Max. He took her hands in his & started caressing them. _I can't believe he feels this way_ she thought. _I would have never guessed it._

****

I would hold you near

Kiss away those tears

I'd be so good to you, Baby

Meanwhile, Logan sat across the table watching them, fuming with anger & disbelief. _What the hell does he think he's doing?! If he thinks Max cares about him like that, then he's dead wrong. And he'd better stop touching her!_ But Alec didn't stop, he did the exact opposite. His free hand traveled up, pushing back a few stray hairs, then cupping her face.

**__**

You're the one I want next to me

But I guess that's just not meant to be

He's there in you life

And he's sharing your nights

It'll never be, never be right

Having let his mask slip off completely, max could see all the emotions in Alec's eyes. _Anger, disappointment, wanting. How could he feel all this for me?_ Max wondered.

**__**

If I was the one who was loving you, Baby

The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy

And if I was by your side

You'd never know one lonely night

And if it were my arms you were running to

I'd give you love in these arms of mine

If I was the one in your life

Alec slowly stood up, pulling Max with his & into his arms.

**__**

I wanna reach out and feel you beside me 

Right here beside me, Babe

Take you in my arms right there

Scream 'I love you' right out loud

Some day I pray that I'll find the strength

To turn to you and say

If I was the one who was loving you, Baby

The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy

And if I was by your side

You'd never know one lonely night

And if it were my arms you were running to

I'd give you love in these arms of mine

If I was the one in your life

If I was the one who was loving you, Baby

The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy

And if I was by your side

You'd never know one lonely night

And if it were my arms you were running to

I'd give you love in these arms of mine

If I was the one in your life

Alec held Max tight to him, both of their bodies swaying to the music. He started out with a mic, but that was long forgotten as he held her with both his arms wrapped around her.

**__**

If I was the one

If I was the one

In you life

Even as the music faded, Max & Alec stayed on the dance floor, trapped in each other's eyes. They finally came back to reality when everyone started clapping & cheering. Everyone except Logan. He got up & was about to storm over Alec & Max, but was stopped when there was a loud burst at Crash's entrance.

White & his men.


End file.
